


Two Assassins And A Hunting Knife

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Smutty Bucky Barnes Drabbles [6]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Natasha Romanov - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fear Play, Guns, Kidnapping, Knife Play, Restraints, Sensation Play, buckynat - Freeform, rope, smut glorious smut, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: There are benefits to dating a fellow assassin, namely coming up with new and inventive ways of utilising their extensive collection of weaponry. When Natasha finds Bucky's collection of knives, she suggests they incorporate them into their sex life. With a preclusion to thrill seeking, Bucky's plan isn't for the faint hearted.





	

One of the more interesting aspects of dating a fellow former assassin was coming up with new and inventive ways to use their extensive collection of weaponry for more than just its intended purpose. Which is exactly what Natasha suggested when she found Bucky’s unsettlingly large hoard of knives. Bucky was all too happy to oblige.

Of course, given their thrill-seeking nature, their plan to adopt knives into their sexual repertoire wasn’t for the faint of heart. 

It was a Thursday night. Grocery night for Natasha. Bucky hadn’t told her the specifics of what he had planned for her. All she knew was that it would happen today and she was explicitly instructed to wear clothes she wouldn't miss. 

She effortlessly balanced the paper bags in her arms as she made her way through the dark and deserted parking lot, back to her car. She didn’t know that Bucky was waiting, hidden in the backseat. Until she got in the car and turned the engine over. 

Her senses heightened when she heard the click of a gun being placed against her temple. Glancing in the rearview mirror, she saw a pair of dark, menacing eyes. She knew them.

“There’s a warehouse three blocks from here. Drive,” he commanded.

“Is this supposed to scare the crap out of me, James?” Natasha snorted. 

Bucky wrapped his left hand around Natasha’s neck. “I could choke you out right now and drive you myself if you'd rather, my love,” he offered.

Natasha was calm as she shifted the car into drive. On the way to the warehouse, the gun never once left her temple. Neither of them spoke.

When the car pulled up, Bucky broke the silence first. “Get out and stay put.”

They both exited the car. Her hands were quickly restrained, tied behind her back. She felt the barrel of the gun against the small of her back, pushing her inside the building. It was a short distance but enough for Natasha to begin to feel vulnerable. It was an emotion that she had long abandoned. Only one thing had ever evoked it. Bucky.

“Stop,” Bucky said.

Natasha halted in the middle of the room. It was as cold in there as it was outside. Giant wooden posts held up a cheap, corrugated roof. At Natasha’s feet was a threadbare mattress with no sheets. Beside it, Bucky had assembled a pile of rope, a blindfold, another pistol, a bucket of ice and a hunting knife.

Bucky got to work at untying her hands and shoved her on to the mattress. He expertly retied her hands, along with her legs, looping the rope through the beams around the room. Natasha was spread eagle and in a bind even she, the notorious Black Widow, was unable to escape from.

Bucky marvelled proudly at the sight of Natasha displayed like this. He kneeled on the mattress above her, deliberately pressing his thigh against her clothed cunt and looped the blindfold around Natasha’s head, over her eyes. He deliberated which garment to remove first, allowing his hands to roam her body, as if it aided his decision. 

“You look so fucking beautiful like this, Nat,” he groaned, licking his lips. His hands trailed over her chest and settled on the hem of her t-shirt. She hadn’t worn a bra that day. He picked up the knife, delving his hand underneath the garment and cut swiftly from the neckline to the hem. 

“Fuck,” he muttered taking in her exposed form and drawing the dull edge over her smooth, pale skin, making her wince. “I think someone’s a little nervous,” he teased, placing the knife in the bucket of ice.

“I’m not nervous.” She was. Her voice shook as she choked out the words. 

Bucky laughed. “Bullshit.” He quickly sank his teeth into Natasha's breast, marking up her war-wounded flesh even further. She winced again. 

He removed the knife from the bucket and pressed the blunt edge up over Natasha’s thighs. She grimaced in response, the shock of the cold and the droplets of water tricking her into thinking that Bucky really was slicing her open. He hooked the knife underneath her skirt and yanked it through the material. All that was left were her panties. Bucky’s hand instantly went for her pussy, thumbing her folds through the thin, black cotton. 

Natasha strained against her binds. She couldn’t offer any more of herself to Bucky but she tried desperately to do just that. She relished his touch. She was getting comfortable again. 

Eager to amp up Natasha’s fear, he picked up the pistol beside the mattress. “I have a gift for you, Nat,” he purred, “open your mouth.”

He placed the barrel between her lips and felt her body stiffen as she realised that it wasn’t what she craved. Her body stilled with panic, not allowing her lips to touch the gun completely.

“Not what you expected?” he asked.

Natasha’s response was a muffled, “mmmmmf.” She sounded fearful enough. 

“You see, before I put my cock anywhere near you,” he began, moving closer to Natasha’s face, “I want you to put on a little show for me. If I don’t approve, I’ll blow your brains all over these walls. Understand?”

Natasha gave another fearful groan as Bucky repeatedly moved the barrel of the gun in and out of her mouth. She uneasily wrapped her lips around the barrel. "Let's take this off," he mumbled, slipping off the blindfold, "I wanna see those pretty eyes. Look at me." He knew this was an excellent idea as his cock quickly stiffened. “Good girl,” he hissed, moving his other hand down Natasha’s soaked panties, continuing to coax moans from her as she reluctantly sucked the gun in her mouth. She quivered against her binds, but Bucky wasn’t done with her yet. He withdrew his hand from her panties and the gun from her mouth. He pressed the chilled knife to her throat. “Since you’ve been such a good girl for me, I’m gonna let you choose where you want my cock.”

Natasha could barely speak, stuttering an incoherent response.

Bucky pressed the dull edge harder into her skin, widening his eyes to drive his point home. “I’m gonna need you to make more sense if this is gonna work,” he threatened, “I could fuck your mouth, you were great with that gun. Got me real fuckin' hard watching. Or I could fuck that tight little cunt of your’s. You're already so wet for me. I’m easy about where I’ll blow my load.”

“Fuck me, please, James,” Natasha quietly gasped.

“Good choice,” Bucky whispered, cutting Natasha’s underwear. He undid his zipper and slipped his cock between her folds, slicking his length in her juices. He returned the blade to her throat. Much of his weight was pinned over her small frame and as he sank into her slowly. 

Despite her predicament, she let out a contented sigh as Bucky filled her repeatedly. Almost lovingly. The fear was still present. Every thrust reminded her of how close Bucky was to bleeding her out in this filthy warehouse and that thought made her cunt clench uncontrollably. 

Bucky was teetering just as close to the brink as Natasha was. The only panic he had ever seen in Natasha’s eyes, both on and off the field, were for him and him alone. The power her wielded in those situations was immeasurable. The power he wielded right now was immeasurable. But he was a different man now. It still spurred him on, the grizzly thoughts flashing through his mind thick and fast, causing his pace to quicken and the sound of flesh on flesh to echo even louder through the room.

Whenever Natasha was close, her thighs would clench together around anything between them. She could never meet his gaze. She became quiet. She was there. Bucky could feel her struggle against the ropes around her ankles as she turned her head away, half burying it into the mattress. 

“That’s it. Come for me, Nat,” Bucky hissed, the sensation of Natasha’s walls practically milking the come from him, threw him over the edge.

When it was over, Bucky rolled on to his back beside Natasha, forgetting that she was still unable to move. 

“Uh, James,” Natasha said wearily.

Bucky tore his eyes from the ceiling, fixing them on Natasha. They widened in realisation. “Shit, sorry, Nat.” He sprang to his feet and began unfurling the ropes around Natasha’s wrists and ankles. 

Natasha lay there, calmly musing. “I’m playing with your knives next time, James.”

Bucky laughed. “I might be slightly crazy, but I don’t have a fuckin’ death wish, my love.”

Once free, Natasha rolled on to her stomach, kicking her legs in the air behind her. She pouted. “You’re such a killjoy.”


End file.
